1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of clutch release bearings intended to act on the diaphragm of a clutch, particularly for a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Clutch release bearings often include a rolling bearing, one of the races of which rotates and the other race of which does not rotate. Between the rotating race and the non-rotating race there are balls uniformly distributed in the circumferential direction by means of a cage, the rotating race being equipped with a substantially radial attacking surface intended to come into contact with the end of the fingers that make up the diaphragm of the clutch. An operating element supports the rolling bearing and, under the action of a control member (that may be mechanical, electrical or hydraulic) axially moves the thrust rolling bearing against the diaphragm of the clutch.
Document WO 02/052163 describes a clutch release bearing for a motor vehicle, the bearing being equipped with a piston able to move axially and a ring caught on the piston using elastic gripping means that have an axial effect. One face of the ring bears against a catching face formed in the piston. The gripping means bear against the opposite face of the ring and another catching face also formed in the piston. The elastic gripping means are in the form of an annular attachment provided with lugs projecting into axial drillings made in the piston which open into radial drillings. The shape of the piston is therefore relatively complicated and this is detrimental in terms of cost. Furthermore, the piston, the attachment, the elastic washer associated with it and the ring need to be fitted simultaneously, and this makes the assembly process more complicated.
The present invention sets out to overcome these disadvantages.